Not the Doctor
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: "So," Kabuto touched her cheek, "here's to spending the rest of your life with me. Let's get along from here on." KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Quick note: This is pretty AU. All will be explained in time. I intend to turn this into a roughly twenty-chaptered monster. Please stick with me for the long haul.

* * *

Not the Doctor

And she was running.

He couldn't blame her. He was dauntlessly chasing and steering her into what he knew was a quarry she couldn't escape; anyone would probably run. Maybe he'd said something wrong during their confrontation earlier and provoked the volatile kunoichi?

Was it when he'd said that he had been interested in her when they first met and she was only twelve?

He'd meant that as an interest in her raw capability before any real development or training, but maybe she'd taken it the wrong way?

Or, had it been that he'd said that he was going to be taking her along with him?

He couldn't be sure, but he was fairly positive that the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage would rather not be kidnapped by the right hand of Orochimaru. Just a guess.

He tailed her as she ran into the quarry as expected and he stopped when she turned after realizing that there was nowhere else to run. He hadn't predicted that she would immediately stomp her foot and break apart the ground.

He'd just managed to avoid falling into the crevice that was suddenly at his feet and he could say that he was rather pleased with his choice. She was more like the Godaime than he'd hoped. Quickly closing the distance, his arm shot out and she narrowly evaded the attack.

She looked to her shoulder that he'd almost grazed and found the small slice in her skin that he'd inflicted, "Chakra scalpels? Two can play at that game, Kabuto."

Her own hand shot out and he avoided the thinly formed, razor sharp tendril of her chakra. Hers was a few inches longer than his own scalpel and he frowned as he adjusted his accordingly, even as they began to exchange blows and deftly avoid the others' attacks.

Suddenly, she stomped down and split more of the earth, disrupting his next attack and causing him to dive out of the way of a new crevice. She was going to bring down the stone walls of the quarry on top of them if she kept it up, intentionally or unintentionally.

He rushed her again, dodging her attack and displacing himself behind her. His chakra scalpel was at her throat before she could counter attack and he allowed himself to smirk. "Dispel it, Sakura-chan."

She did as she was told and raised her hands so he could see. "What now?"

"I want you to turn around and face me."

The corners of her mouth pulled downward as she turned and realized he was much closer than she'd anticipated. His chakra scalpel, now positioned dangerously near her spinal column, sliced through a few strands of hair, forcing her forward and against the Sound nin. He reached his other hand around her to catch the fallen strands before he dropped them into a sample bag in his pocket that he'd already prepared.

"Now what?" she huffed, her eyes betraying her anxiety.

"Now, Sakura-chan," he smirked, "we'll be leaving for the base."

Her eyes narrowed at him and her left eyebrow lowered, "You can't believe that I'll actually just run along happily with you."

"Oh, I don't," he smirked, his free hand reached into the tool bag at his hip and returned with a syringe, "so, have a nice nap." He plunged the serum into her thigh and she slumped forward against him before she could flinch.

He threw the kunoichi over his shoulder and swiftly departed, arriving within minutes to one of the underground base's many entrances. Though the journey to the entrance was short, it was another half an hour of travel to reach his room. He dug his key from a pocket on his weapon pouch and forced it into the lock, turning it and pulling the door open in one swift movement.

Kabuto made his way to the outline of his bed and set the kunoichi down before turning to the end table and locating the match book he kept next to the single candle on the wooden surface. He lit it and the matching candles strewn about the room were illuminated.

In the new light, he looked down at the sleeping kunoichi with a smirk. He turned from her and walked toward the far wall to one of the four cabinets, pulling it open and removing a box. He pulled the hair sample he'd collected earlier from his pocket and gingerly put it in its place. He replaced the box and shut the cabinet.

Kabuto spun on his heel and faced the dark shadow standing over his prize and he approached the bed, opposing the figure. "You don't have permission to be in here."

The figure smirked and lightly brushed away the strands of pink from her forehead, "I go where I please."

"Tch, not anymore," Kabuto frowned. "You left the base to fight your brother and Orochimaru-sama was forced to take another body."

"I'm back now. Orochimaru-sama agreed to train me again."

The older man grimaced, "Regardless, you are not permitted to enter my room or to interact with my _assistant_. Sakura-chan is to be kept with me and is not allowed to come into contact with anyone else in this base; Orochimaru-sama has agreed to these terms."

"Will she share your room?"

"She will share my bed, my room, my lab, and anything else I decide," Kabuto glanced at the Uchiha coldly, "You have no right to interfere."

"Hn. As if I would," Sasuke looked apathetically at her, "My former teammates are none of my concern; I only came to investigate the noises."

"If you're talking about our fight above ground, it was entirely her doing. She almost brought the side of the quarry down on our heads," he smirked. "So far, I am pleased with my acquisition. Now, Sasuke-kun, _leave_."

Sasuke grunted and left without even a look backwards at the prone female of his past lying on the older medic's bed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I do apologize for him," he said aloud to her unconscious form, "He's terribly rude." He retrieved another syringe from his desk and approached the pink-haired medic.

"That's alright though," he prepared the serum, removing any air from within, and prepared to inject it into her arm; "You won't be seeing him again."

:Thisisalinebreak:

When Sakura rose and looked about her, she found herself in a dimly lit bedroom feeling dizzy and unable to focus. She had been placed in a bed and she supposed Kabuto had something of a considerate side as he'd removed her boots and given her a blanket.

She sat up slowly, her head pounding and forcing her to lie back down. She attempted to lift a hand to her forehead but found that her limbs were like lead and refused to even hover above the covers of what she assumed to be Kabuto's bed.

"Kabuto…" she called, her voice hoarse from sleep, "Are you there?" She heard the door open and close and she let her head fall to the right to see the incomer.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," he chuckled, "awake now, I see."

She could see that he was holding several large bags and watched as he set them down. He moved to the bed and sat beside her. "Kabuto…what did you do…to me?"

"I injected you with a chakra limiter. By tomorrow, you'll be able to be up and about, but for today you'll rest and adjust to it," he placed his hand on hers and she desperately wanted to move her hand and snap at him, to tell him to never touch her again, but she had no energy to rebuff him so she settled for a frown. He smiled, "Don't be that way, we're going to be together for a long time and it's better if we're amicable."

"Don't hold your breath," she muttered.

He ignored her comment and pointed at the bags he'd brought in with him, "I procured some clothes for you. If they're not to your taste, we'll see about switching them out for new ones later." She said nothing in response and shifted her head to look at the ceiling. He pulled the covers away from her body and she started, her eyes trained on him instantly. He unbuckled her medic apron and pulled it from her body, leaving her in her black shorts. Slowly, Kabuto pulled off his own shirts and he dragged the zipper of her top down until it was disconnected.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm giving you my shirt to sleep in. That is all," he smirked as he lifted her torso to rest her head on his shoulder. With the new position, he was able to pull her arms from their sleeves and discard the red fabric. He took the white undershirt in his hands and pulled it over her head, maneuvering her arms through the wider sleeves and lowering her to the bed once again. "Not so bad. You don't mind if I leave the bindings, I'm sure."

"Leave them," she growled even as her face was turning red from his manhandling.

He hummed in assent and reached down to pull off his sandals and then remove his weapons pouch before pulling his legs onto the bed and stretching out beside the pink-haired woman in his bed. He tucked his hands beneath his head and stared at the ceiling, the silence quickly turning awkward. He smirked, "I was rather fortunate to find you so close to the base."

She let her head drop to face him, "You know that if I regain movement while you're sleeping I will strangle you, right?"

"Of course," he smiled, "but that's why I have an insurance policy."

Her eyebrow tilted, "What kind of policy?"

"Two things. The first being that you will not be able to leave this room without me," Kabuto looked at the other medic, "and if you attempt to leave, the barrier will kill you. Second," he continued, "is that should you kill me and choose to wait until another person in this base checks on me and removes the barrier, you'll be waiting an awfully long time."

"What does that mean?"

"No one will ever come to check on me. Orochimaru-sama has determined that if my _pet_," the word left his tongue with more distaste than he'd intended, "killed me, I would be unworthy as a servant."

"Naruto will come for me. Tsunade-shishou would never let me disappear."

"Wrong again, Sakura-chan," Kabuto chuckled. "Do you remember one of my specialties? As far as Konoha is concerned, you were attacked while on your mission and killed in action. I was quite lucky you destroyed so much of that quarry, the scene was much easier to construct."

"You made a corpse of me?"

"And of five enemy ninja. The battle would've been spectacular."

Her chest heaved and her eyes widened in panic, "Shizune will be able to tell. Tsunade-shishou will be able to tell. They'll know and come find me."

"I think not. You underestimate how thorough I am. That corpse is similar to you in every way, right down to the cellular level."

"That can't be…"

"So," Kabuto touched her cheek, "here's to spending the rest of your life with me. Let's get along from here on."

* * *

_Até Logo_

So. This is my new thing. I lurves it.

I've been immensely judged for my recent liking of Kabuto recently by my Naruto-liking friends. One of them has never liked Kabuto (almost entirely stemming from the "Ninja Info Cards" remix) and the other thinks that Kabuto sold out and became a "bitch" in the recent manga chapters (apparently).

Whatever, guys.

I'll continue liking him.

M~E~D~I~C~S~H~I~P~I~N~G~

With actual shipping this time.

Laters,

AJlovesKakashi

Fun Fact: All the titles of the chapters are going to relate to a song from the '90s or early 2000s. Because my childhood. And because in fifteen days, I will have lived two decades and am feeling a bit old right now. This chapter (and the overall title of the story) is "Not the Doctor" by Alanis Morissette off of her 1995 album "Jagged Little Pill."

I believe that this CD speaks to many problems that an individual could have and is a good way to vent. Vent angrily.


End file.
